Exceeding Boundaries
by MariaLouisa
Summary: Cassie teams up with the Winchesters to invstigate some weird animal attacks in Forks, Washington, but quickly realises she's in for more than she expected. Rated M for potty-mouths and future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Alright people, this is my new story! I am currently suffering a writer's block on my other story, Wise Men Say, but the idea for this popped up in my head a few weeks ago, and I just had to write it. So far I have another 11 chapters written out, since I seem to be spitting them out left, right and centre. **

**Anywho, I wanted to try something different with this one, giving my OC her fair share of obstacles and maybe a bit more. **

**I hope you'll enjoy reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Supernatural or the Twilight Saga. Cassandra Morgan, however, is mine to do with whatever I please. *insert manical laughter***

* * *

><p>Standing up straight, Cassie brushed a stray tear from her green eyes and breathed deeply. Reaching for the can of salt, she knew she had to do the inevitable. She sprayed the salt evenly over the body wrapped in a white cloth in front of her, then continued by pouring gasoline over the body.<p>

Another stubborn tear fell and glinted dimly in the light of the flame emitting from Cassie's lighter as it made its way down her pale cheek. This time she made no attempt to try and wipe it away, but instead she threw the lit lighter at the body and watched as it caught fire. Another tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes and bowed her head, paying the dead her final respects.

After a minute of silence, Cassie opened her eyes again and looked up at the burning bundle in front of her. The smell of gasoline and burnt flesh hung in the air, but Cassie was indifferent to this. Instead she took a step closer, crouched down and touched the ground beneath her gently.

Grasping a handful of dirt, she stood up again and threw it into the fire.

"Ashes to ashes," she whispered, "and dust to dust."

Another moment of silence followed as the only sound heard was the crackling of the fire.

More tears threatened to fall as she opened her mouth to speak once more.

"Goodbye mother," she whispered, before turning around to leave, never intending to return.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the prologue! Chapter one will be coming right up, probably along with chapter two.<strong>

**I hoped you enjoyed reading and that you will take a second to review :)**

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! Woohoo! Let the madness begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural nor the Twilight Saga. Only Cassie is mine.**

* * *

><p>Feeling his head throb, Dean Winchester was not a happy camper. He had been woken up by the sound of his brother, Sam, talking on the phone.<p>

"Uh-huh… Animal attacks? Alright, thanks Bobby. We're on it."

Dean meekly opened one eye to look at his brother, but instantly regretted it as the sunlight streaming into the room made his head pound even worse.

"I'm getting way too old for this," he grumbled, catching Sam's attention.

"Hey, glad you're awake. I just got off the phone with Bobby. We have a job."

"Great," Dean groaned, "Where?"

"Forks, Washington."

* * *

><p>30 minutes later they were in the Impala on the way to Washington. Led Zeppelin was blaring out of the speakers, much to Sam's annoyance. He cleared his throat, gaining Dean's attention. The latter got the hint and turned down the music to a bearable level.<p>

"So, what's the deal with Forks?" he asked.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Well, there have been some strange attacks lately. The local police think it's animal attacks, but last time I checked, grizzlies and mountain lions don't drain people of blood," he said.

"So, we're dealing with vamps?" Dean asked.

"Yup, sounds very much like it," his brother replied.

Gripping the wheel tighter, Dean sped up slightly. This job should be a cakewalk, and he could not wait to get it over with.

* * *

><p>Listening to the dial tone, Cassie waited for someone on the other end to pick up.<p>

"Yello?" she finally heard and smiled to herself at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hiya Bobby," she smiled.

"Cassandra? Is that you?" Bobby Singer's voice sounded surprised.

"Yeah, it's me," she confirmed, the smile still on her face.

"Goodness gracious, Cassie! It's been ages since we last spoke! " he said, still not quite believing it was really her.

"Yeah Bobby, it's been too long!" she laughed.

They chatted back and forth for a few minutes.

"Listen kid, I heard about your mother. I'm really sorry," he then said, his voice laced with condolences.

Cassie felt the too-familiar lump return to her throat.

"Thanks Bobby," she mumbled.

"How are you holding up Cass?" he asked.

She sighed.

"I'm not going to lie; it's hard and hurts like a bitch. That's why I left the UK," she said.

"Wait, you're in the states, aren't you?" Bobby asked.

Cassie let out a laugh.

"Nothing gets past you, huh?"

She heard the older man chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Well, if you're interested, I have a job for you," he said, this time in a more serious tone.

"I'm listening," she replied, her attention suddenly piqued.

"Well, the Winchester boys are investigating a series of attacks that look suspiciously like vampires in Forks, Washington. I don't doubt the boys' skills, but I have an eerie feeling about this particular job. If you're up for it, I'd like you to help them out," he explained.

Cassie thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not? It's been a long time since I kicked some bloodsucker ass," she replied.

"Great. The boys took off this morning and should be there by tomorrow. Where are you?" Bobby asked.

"You're in luck, Bobby. I'm in Seattle, about a four hour drive away. I'll head for Forks tonight and find somewhere to spend the night," she said.

"Good girl. Be careful," he said, his voice suddenly filled with unspoken emotions.

"Always am, Bobby," Cassie replied before hanging up.

'_Alright,'_ she thought, _'Forks, here we come.'_

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter down! Like I wrote before the prologue, I have lots of chapters written out already, but I'm starting off with only a couple of them, and then I'll add more if people like it. So please review people, otherwise I won't know whether or not you like it :)<strong>

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter 2! This will be the last chapter posted until I have an idea about whether or not you want to read more.**

**I'm trying hard not to steer down the usual SPN/Twilight cross-overs road, but romance will be part of it at some point. I don't want it to be the main focus though, our heroes and their little helper are there to kick some vampire-butt ;)**

**Alright, read on, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: As usual I don't Supernatural or Twilight. Sadly. Otherwise Jacob would be living under my bed ;)**

* * *

><p>"Seriously? This is Forks?" Dean exclaimed, his voice full of dismay.<p>

They had passed the "The city of Forks welcomes you" sign about 30 minutes ago, but for the past hour they had been driving in constant rain.

"Why doesn't bad stuff ever happen in places with temperatures over 80 degrees? Seriously man," he kept rambling.

Sam just sighed and shook his head. He knew better than to argue with his brother when he was hung-over.

"I'm starving," Dean then stated.

Sam snorted.

"When are you not hungry?" he replied, gaining a shrug from his brother.

"Whatever, man. How about we turn back and head to that diner we passed a few miles back?" he suggested.

"Alright, let's do that. I'm getting hungry too." Sam replied.

Taking that as his answer, Dean quickly did a u-turn and sped off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Hello, welcome to Emily's! Table for two?" a female voice immediately said as they brothers entered the diner.<p>

"Uh, yeah, please," Sam replied, knowing all Dean had in mind was a cheeseburger.

"Right this way," the girl smiled and led them towards an unoccupied table.

Sam looked at the girl to return the friendly gesture and had to keep himself from flinching. Down the right side of the girl's face were three rugged-looking scars stretching from the corner of her eye and down her face to stop at her neck. That did indeed look like a nasty animal attack, that's for sure. He immediately snapped out of it and returned the smile.

"Thanks, um… Emily," he said, reading the nametag she wore.

'_Huh,' _he thought, _'Maybe she's the owner.'_

"You're welcome. I'll have a waitress come over in a minute," she smiled before leaving the brothers at the table.

"Man, that was fucked up," Dean bluntly stated. Sam knew he was referring to her face.

"Tell me about it. That did look like an animal attack, though," Sam replied.

"Yeah well, have you seen these woods? I bet there are all kinds of nasty creatures in there," Dean said as a waitress made her way over to their table.

"Good afternoon, my name is Kim, and I'll be your waitress today," she smiled and handed the guys a menu each.

"Hi there sweetheart," Dean said, turning on the charm.

"I have only one question, though," he continued, "Do you have bacon cheeseburgers in this joint?"

The girl however seemed unfazed by Dean's flirting.

"The best in La Push," she replied with a professional smile.

"Great, I'll have one of those," Dean said, handing back the menu.

"I'll have a salad, please," Sam then said, having scanned the menu while Dean spoke.

"Certainly. What would you like to drink?" Kim asked, jotting down the orders on her notepad.

"Two cokes, please," Sam replied, knowing just how to nurse his brother's bad mood.

"Coming right up," the young woman replied with a smile before leaving the boys again.

"Damn, they must have something in the water here," Dean mumbled.

Sam just chuckled, knowing his brother was talking about the fact that both women were beautiful, even Emily despite the scars on her face.

"Yeah," he just replied, smiling at Kim as she made her way back with their drinks.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God!" Dean exclaimed shortly after.<p>

He had just taken the first bite out of his burger and was now looking at it in astonishment as if the burger held some profound secret.

"That good, huh?" Sam asked, eyeing his brother.

"The best I ever had! No, that doesn't even begin to cover it! This burger is epic!" Dean replied with wide eyes as his taste buds felt like they would explode in ecstasy. "This is a regular foodgasm, Sammy!"

Sam just chuckled and shook his head.

Just then a loud "Whoop!" sounded from the doorway of the diner. Both brothers turned to look as a group of young, Native-looking men entered while chatting and laughing loudly among themselves. The ruckus had caused Emily to come out from the kitchen with an irritated look on her face.

"Boys! Just because the place is named after me, it doesn't mean you can behave like you do at my house!" She scolded the group.

The group of guys immediately stopped, and scattered "Sorry" 's could be heard. Emily's face then lit up with a smile.

"Alright boys, go take your spot. I'll bring some food out," she smiled.

The guys' faces once again lit up with smiles and they made their way to what seemed to be their usual table, once again joking and laughing among themselves. The biggest guy however lingered to give Emily a passionate kiss, only to receive a playful smack on his huge arm.

"Honey, no PDA while I'm working," she scolded with a smile.

"Sorry," he replied, though the tone of his voice indicated he wasn't the least bit sorry.

Sam turned back in his seat to face his brother, who was staring wide-eyed at the group of guys.

"Yup," Dean said, "Definitely something in the water."

* * *

><p>Sighing, Cassie put down the gun on the bed she currently sat on. She knew she would have to wait for the Winchesters before starting to investigate, and had decided the wait was best spent cleaning her weapons. After putting down the gun, she turned to pick up a machete. If these attacks were really vampires, she would have to make sure her knives were in prime shape. Every hunter knew a vamp could only be killed by decapitation, and she sure wasn't going to let a dull knife make her work harder.<p>

Her train of thoughts was broken as she heard a car pull up into the motel parking lot, accompanied by the sound of loudly played 80'ies rock. She smiled softly to herself. Another rumour that preceded the Winchesters was that Dean had a particular taste in music. She set down the machete and knife sharpener on the bed and rose to peek out through the curtains.

Yes, it was definitely the Winchesters. Cassie had known John, their father, from a hunt a while back, and easily saw him in the faces of his boys. They had the same air of caution around them, like they were constantly on guard. Their trained eyes constantly scanning the surroundings was another trait she knew they had picked up from John. She smiled to herself, sadness slightly visible in her eyes. She and the boys had more in common than the Winchesters knew.

She saw them leave the office building and enter a room. Sighing softly, she put on her jacket and grabbed her room key.

Time to meet the Winchesters.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, chapter two! I hoped you enjoyed reading so far, and hopefully I'll post more soon :)<strong>

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright! Here's chapter 3! It's a short one, so chapter 4 will be coming right up :)**

**A huge thank you to SeekingIndividuality for reviewing! It means a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Supernatural or the Twilight Saga. Cassie, however, is mine.**

* * *

><p>Sighing as he flopped down on the bed, Dean threw himself back on the mattress.<p>

"Alright," he grumbled, "What's the plan? Track down the vamps, kill the sons of bitches, and head to somewhere warm and dry?" he suggested.

Sam opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Both men visibly tensed and grabbed for their guns. Approaching the door slowly, another knock was heard. Sam looked out the peek-hole to see a young woman outside. He didn't recognize her. Shooting his brother another look and receiving a nod in return, Sam cautiously opened the door.

The door swung aside to reveal the young lady Sam had seen a moment earlier. She stood casually, hips cocked to one side and her head cocked to the other. Dressed equally casually in jeans, a shirt with a jacket on top and Converse sneakers, she had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Now, boys," she said with a thick British accent, "Put the guns down. Is that how you treat a colleague?"

"Hold up, you're a hunter?" Dean asked, not quite believing his ears.

The young woman simply nodded.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Cassandra Morgan, but most people call me Cassie. Now, am I going to stand out here all night or are you going to invite me in?" she asked.

Sam quickly moved aside, holding the door open for Cassie to enter, before shutting the door behind her. Dean gave his brother a "What the hell are you doing?"-look, but Sam ignored him.

"I'm-" he started before being cut off.

"You're Sam, and that's Dean. I know who you are," Cassie smirked.

Earning herself a questioning look from both Sam and Dean, she chuckled.

"I hunted with your Daddy a few years back," she explained, "And from the looks of it, he taught you good."

"He talked a lot about you, you know. He was proud of you," she continued, "Dean, the oldest, hunting with him from a young age and Sam, the college boy."

She turned to Sam.

"No matter what you think, he was very proud of you going to college," she added softly.

"That's all great, but I'm going to ask again, who are you?" Dean shot in.

Cassie turned to look at him.

"Like I said, I'm Cassie Morgan, daughter of Eva and Spencer Morgan," she said.

"Wait, you're Spencer's girl? Man, I haven't seen you since we were tiny, no wonder I didn't recognise you," Sam chuckled while Dean just stared at her.

'Damn,' he thought, 'Little Cassie sure grew up.'

"It's good to see you too, boys," she replied, a smile gracing her lips.

"So, Bobby sent you here to help out?" Sam asked after Cassie had filled the guys in as to why she were there.

Cassie nodded.

"He said, and I quote, "I have an eerie feeling about this", so here I am," she explained.

Dean snorted.

"No offence princess, but we're big boys. We can handle a few vamps," he said.

"No offence Dean," she countered, "but Bobby sent me here. He must have his reasons."

Sam chuckled at Dean, who was left gobsmacked by her retort.

"Whatever," Dean grumbled.

He then got up and headed for the door.

"Whoa man, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To that diner we went to yesterday. I'm craving one of those cheeseburgers," he replied before heading out.

Sam turned to look at Cassie.

"Are you hungry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Chapter 3! It would be greatly appreciated if you would take two seconds to review, even if it's just to say "good" or "bad". It's food for a writer :)<strong>

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! This is all you're going to get for now, but don't worry, so far I've written out as far as chapter 12 and trust me, things are going to get interesting real soon ;)**

**In this one we'll get another glimpse of some (to some) familiar young men... Read, and I hope you enjoy!**

**On a side note I'd like to say that in my story, Jacob never imprinted on Nessie. When I read that part of BD, I got so mad I actually threw the book across my room and didn't touch it for weeks. Bella getting pregnant already reeked of the fact that S. Meyer needed a new plot twist, and that's cool and all, but Jake imprinting on a human/vampire hybrid was absolutely un-called for in my opinion. But like I said, that's my opinion and you're more than welcome to disagree ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I can't afford a lawyer, and I don't think S. Meyer is willing to sell just yet, so I don't own anything except Cassie.**

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, this place is cute," Cassie mumbled as the three entered "Emily's".<p>

"Hello again, gentlemen. Table for three?" Emily's gentle voice said to their left.

Cassie turned to greet her with a smile but stopped in her tracks as she saw the scars marring the young woman's face.

"Yes, please," Sam replied, not failing to notice Cassie's reaction.

"Right this way," Emily smiled and led them to the booth the boys had shared the day before.

"Thanks," Cassie said, having gathered her thoughts enough to smile politely at the woman.

"Your waitress will be with you in a minute," Emily smiled before heading off.

"That sure looked like-" Cassie started before being cut off.

"An animal attack, we know," Sam mumbled, not wanting to be overheard.

"Back so soon?" the voice of Kim, their waitress from yesterday, sounded beside them.

Cassie looked up to see a beautiful, obviously Native American girl with a notepad in hand.

On the opposite side of the table, Dean turned on the charm once more.

"Yeah well, it's not every day you find a place that has both amazing burgers and beautiful women," he smirked.

Next to him Sam rolled his eyes and shot Cassie a knowing glance. She had to bit her lip not to burst out giggling.

"So I take it you'll have the same today?" Kim smiled, apparently unfazed by Dean's flirting.

"That'd would be great, sweetheart," he smiled back at her.

"And how about you two?" she asked, turning to Sam and Cassie.

"I'll have a salad today as well," Sam replied while Kim wrote down the order.

"Do you have any veggie-dishes apart from salad?" Cassie asked.

"Well, we have a pretty mean humus dish with black olives and pita bread," Kim replied.

"Ooh, sounds great, I'll have that, please," Cassie smiled.

"Alright. What would you like to drink?" Kim asked.

"Cokes for us, please," Sam replied.

"I'll have water, please," Cassie said.

"Coming right up," Kim smiled before heading off to the kitchen with the orders.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Cassie started laughing, causing Sam to chuckle along with her.

"What?" Dean shot them both a confused look.

"Nothing, it's just – watching you try to flirt with the poor girl was just hilarious!" Cassie laughed.

"Oh ha ha, laugh it up," Dean grumbled as Kim came back with their drinks.

"Your orders will be out soon," she smiled, receiving smiles in return from both Sam and Cassie. Dean was too busy sulking.

* * *

><p>A little while later, while the trio ate, the same group of young men from the day before entered. As they passed the table Sam, Dean and Cassie were at, Cassie eyed all the men with interest and let out a low whistle.<p>

"Damn," she mumbled, "they sure know how to breed them here."

Sam laughed but tried to cover it up with a cough. Cassie immediately felt her face flush.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked.

Sam just nodded in reply. Dean was too engulfed in his miracle of a burger to pay attention to anything else.

A moment of silence passed. Then Cassie stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"The loo. The little girls' room," she replied before walking off.

Oh yes, she knew it was a lame excuse. But hey, how often do you come across a group of young Native-American men who were not only ripped like hell but also seemed to be allergic to wearing shirts? Sure, she was here on a job, but she was a girl too. And if there's something she knew for sure, it was that these young men were the definition of eye-candy. No wait, not eye-candy. They were all sex on legs. Who was she to pass up the opportunity to have something nice to look at?

She entered the bathroom, but instead of heading into one of the stalls, she went over to one of the sinks and looked in the mirror that hung above.

She was nothing special to look at. Sure, she was pretty, she knew that. In fact she often used it to her advantage in the job, i.e. if a security guard was a little too reluctant to let her take a look at what she wanted. A flick of her auburn curls and a little batting of her long lashes surrounding her mossy green eyes never failed to give her a leg up on the situation.

Cassie sighed. Everyone who had known her mother never failed to tell her that she was the spitting image of Eva Morgan. She didn't need people telling her, though. Staring at her face in the mirror, it was like seeing a younger version of her mother stare back at her. She fought back the lump starting to form in her throat and grabbed the elastic band she kept around her wrist. Swiftly tying her hair up in a messy bun, she then splashed some cold water in her face to calm her down. She then took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

On her way back to the table, she couldn't help but sneak a glance at the group of young men. They all looked pretty similar; all of them had russet coloured skin, short dark hair and a similar tattoo on their right shoulder. Not to mention, they all looked like they were well over 6 feet tall and practically consisted of muscles. Never the less, she looked as they practically inhaled the massive amount of food on the table in front of them. She wasn't going to lie, there was enough food on that table to feed a family of 5 for two weeks, and these guys seemed to just pack it away like it was a snack.

She was about to turn away to return to the table when something happened.

One of the young men lifted his gaze and looked at her, their eyes meeting. And then she felt it. It hit her like a ton of bricks. The young man just stared at her with a look that held emotions Cassie couldn't decipher. All she knew was that she felt a pull to this man, as if her world had shifted; as if she had waited for him all along. Panicking slightly, she offered him what she hoped turned out to be a smile before rushing off to re-join Sam and Dean.

Little did she know, the young man by the name of Jacob Black had felt everything she had, and more. He had felt the centre of his gravity shift; he had felt the pull towards this young woman and most of all, he had felt every emotion humanly and inhumanly possible. He stared at the retreating form of the woman as she made her way over to a table and sat down with two guys who looked around her age. He felt his fists clench and anger bubbling inside him as one word only filled his mind.

'_Mine.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-daaa! Here it is! Please take a moment to review, it would mean a lot!<strong>

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, chapter 5!**

**A huge thank you to SeekingIndividuality and layalz31 for reviewing! It means a lot to me, so thank you!**

**Layalz31 asked me, how old Cassie is. This story takes place a few years after BD, and Cassie is 21 years old, where as Jacob is about 19. As for the boys, Dean is 26 while Sam is 22. I know they Winchesters are a lot older now that we're in the 7th season, but that's the power of writing - I can do whatever I like ;)**

**Now that we've cleared that up, on with the story! I hope you enjoy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or the Twilight Saga, just Cassie. Sucks for me.**

* * *

><p>Dean knew he was dreaming. How? One clue: He was on a king-sized bed with satin sheets, and he was not alone. On either side of him were a scantily clad girl; a blonde and a brunette. Both were smoking hot, but that really goes without saying. Both were smiling wickedly, and Dean loved the attention. Then the brunette opened her mouth and was about to speak when…<p>

"Alright, lovies, up and at 'em!" Cassie's way-too-chipper voice broke him out of his dream as sunlight shone in through the dirty windows, hitting Dean in the face.

"What time is it?" he heard Sam grumble from the bed next to him.

"8 o'clock, so rise and shine," she replied, obviously amused by the guys.

"I don't function until 10," Dean mumbled sourly before rolling over in bed, trying to get away from the intrusive sunlight.

He heard footsteps, and shortly after a familiar scent caught his nostrils.

"Coffee?" he murmured into his pillow.

"Black, extra strong," Cassie replied with a smile from next to his bed.

He sat up in bed and received the cup of steaming liquid, his eyes still barely open.

"I brought breakfast too," she offered, heading back to the dresser where she had placed the box of food.

Just then, the smell of bacon reached his nose.

"Is that..?" he asked, not yet awake enough to finish the sentence.

"Bacon, yes," she replied, "along with grilled cheese sandwiches, muffins and some fruit. I've seen you guys eat," she finished with a chuckle.

Dean sipped his coffee, then looked at her.

"Marry me," was all he said.

Cassie only chuckled in response and sat down between the beds with the box of breakfast.

* * *

><p>An hour later, both guys were visibly more awake, and Sam had taken out his laptop. They were researching all known lore about vampires, checking if there were any holes in their knowledge.<p>

"Alright, basic treats for a vamp: Undead bastards, sucks blood off humans, has a set of retractable fangs. Though they're not killed by sunlight it's definitely not pleasant for them. What else have we got?" Dean listed, still chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Dean, where are your manners? Didn't your daddy teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Cassie scolded him feigning disgust.

Sam chuckled as Dean swallowed the bacon in his mouth while scowling at Cassie.

"But yeah, that pretty much covers your basic vampire. Now, rumour has it there are some different kinds out there that are harder to kill, but as far as I'm concerned, it's only hear-say," Cassie continued.

"Well, we can't base our investigation on that," Sam sighed.

"Come up with anything?" Dean asked.

"Nothing that we don't already know," his brother replied, about to close his laptop.

"Hold on," Cassie interrupted.

"May I?" she asked, reaching for the laptop.

Sam gave a small wave as to say go ahead. She grabbed the laptop, opened the screen and began typing furiously. After a while, she exclaimed a soft "A-ha!" getting both guys' attention.

"Well, they say every myth has a lick of truth to it right?" she said, gaining an affirmative nod from both brothers.

"I thought so. So, I ran a search on local legends and lore, and guess what I came up with?" she said, not waiting for an answer as she continued, "I came across this creature described in Quileute legends. They're called Cold Ones, or blood drinkers. More commonly known as vampires," she stated proudly, turning the computer so both brothers could see the image on the screen accompanying the article.

"Quileute?" Sam asked.

"An ancient Native-American tribe that, luckily for us, lives on a reservation mere miles from here," she replied.

"That's all great Cassie, but what makes you think a group of Indians want to help a trio of pale faces?" Dean interjected.

"A little persuasion always helps," Cassie shrugged and got up off the floor.

"Now go, shower. Especially you, Dean, I could smell you from the door. I'll meet you by the car in 30 minutes," she continued before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

"Yes, mother," Dean grumbled, heavily annoyed as Sam merely chuckled at his brother's response.

"Dibs on the shower," he then said before heading for the small bathroom.

* * *

><p>An hour later the trio in the Impala crossed the sign saying, "Welcome to La Push; Indian Reservation". From the back seat, Cassie quickly scanned the surroundings.<p>

"Cute little place," she simply stated.

"Do they even have electricity here?" Dean grumbled, still slightly annoyed by being woken up at the, according to himself, ungodly hour.

"What?" he asked as he caught Sam glaring at him.

"Be nice," his brother simply retorted, causing Cassie to snort out a laugh from behind them.

Just then, her eyes caught sight of the group of young men she had seen at the diner the day before. Within a second her glance was caught by the same guy she had gotten eye contact with at the diner. Suddenly she had to fight a sudden urge to jump out of the car and run over to the guy. She quickly looked away to try and fight the urge, but she still felt the sudden pull that had become clearer. She sighed and sunk further down in the seat, not noticing said guy stare after the car with a slightly pained look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Chapter 6 will be right up, just because I can't wait for you guys to know as much as I do when it comes to this story.<strong>

**I hope you'll take a minute to review.**

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright lovelies, chapter 6! I don't have much to say other than I hope you enjoy reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except for Cassie. I can dream, though.**

* * *

><p>"Don't they have a police station here?" Dean asked in annoyance after circling the reservation for the third time.<p>

"Dean, it's an Indian reservation. If anything, they have a chief of the tribe, but a police station seems unlikely," Cassie chipped in from the back seat.

She was still slightly taken aback by the mysterious guy. He had looked up just as they drove by, almost as if he knew she was there. She tried shrugging it off as a coincidence, but she couldn't ignore a nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her it wasn't the case.

"Well, then we'll just have to find the chief," Sam stated, signalling to Dean to pull the car over as a couple of women walked in the direction of the car on the sidewalk. He quickly rolled down the window as they approached.

"Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering if you could help us out?" he asked as the women were right beside the vehicle.

"Well aren't you handsome," one of them replied with a motherly smile, "what can I do for you sugar?"

"Well, we're looking for the chief of the Quileutes," he explained.

"Oh, that would be Billy Black. Such a nice man," the other woman said.

"Could you by any chance tell us where he lives?" Sam asked, this time turning on the charm. This was the tricky part.

"Why sure, his house is the red one on the end of the main road," the first woman replied.

"Thank you ladies," Sam said as Dean began to drive off.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, be nice," Cassie murmured as they made their way up the steps to the front porch of the Black's house.<p>

"Hey, we're professionals," Dean shot back as Sam went to knock on the door.

"I'll be right there," a voice sounded from the inside of the house.

A minute later the door opened, leaving the trio slightly confused as they doorway seemed empty for a moment. Then they all looked down to see an aging man in a wheelchair.

"Mr Billy Black?" Sam asked.

"That's me," confirmed the man.

"I'm agent Smith and these are agents Valent and Messer," Sam introduced himself before pointing to Cassie, then Dean.

"Hello agents, what can I do for you?" Billy asked, eyeing the woman and two men carefully.

"We're here investigating a series of animal attacks in the woods nearby, and who to go to when it comes to the forest than the people most in tune with nature within miles?" Cassie cut in, turning on her most charming smile as she addressed the man, receiving a chuckle in return.

"Alright, come on in," he said, rolling his chair away from the door so the three could step inside.

"Can I offer you anything agents?" Billy politely offered as he led them into a small kitchen.

"No thank you," Cassie replied, but Dean cut in, "A cup of coffee would be nice."

"Certainly," Billy smiled and headed over to the counter.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later they were all seated around the small wooden table, Dean with a steaming mug of coffee in front of him.<p>

"So, sir, we wanted to ask you a couple of questions regarding the woods," Sam began. Billy nodded, signalling for him to go ahead.

"First of all, what kinds of animals live in the woods here?" Sam proceeded.

Billy thought for a moment.

"We have grizzlies, deer of course, mountain lions further up the hills, and then there's the occasional wolf," he replied. Cassie couldn't help but notice the small hint of amusement in his eyes as he mentioned the wolves.

"Have you experienced any similar kinds of attacks before?" Sam continued.

"There were some a few years ago, but the animals responsible were hunted down and taken care of," was the reply, this time a brief glint of hostility danced across the older man's dark eyes.

This surprised Cassie a bit, seeing as this man practically oozed of friendliness. It was hard to believe there was one mean bone in this man's body.

"And now? Are people trying to hunt down the animals responsible this time?" she chipped in.

"We have people on it," Billy replied, "the Forks PD is on it, as well as the best Quileute hunters."

"Alright, thanks for your time," Sam said as he stood up. Dean and Cassie followed suit.

"No problem, agents," Billy responded.

They all made their way to the front door, but only nearly made it there when the door bust open and a familiar group of guys began filing in, chatting and laughing, only to stop dead in their tracks as they saw the strangers.

"Billy, everything alright?" the largest one asked.

Cassie couldn't help but notice not only the defensive stances but the same guy staring intensely at her.

"Boys, these are agents, they're here to investigate the animal attacks," Billy explained.

"Investigate? We can handle this on our own," another of the guys said. He was obviously angry and was shaking slightly.

"Paul, calm down or take it outside," the biggest guy said sternly, his voice full of authority.

"We'd be more than happy to help, agents," the guy staring at Cassie suddenly said. The rest of the guys turned their gazes towards him as to say, "What the fuck dude?"

Deciding she had the upper hand in the situation, she stepped closer to the group of young men.

"That would be great. I'm agent Valent, those are agents Smith and Messer. If anything comes to mind, feel free to call us," she smiled, slipping out one of the fake business cards they had made the night before and handing it to the young man.

"We will, agent. I-I'm Jacob, Jacob Black," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Then Billy here must be your father, I presume?" she asked, politely shaking his hand and giving him a smile.

"That's correct," Jacob beamed.

"Well, we'd better be on our way. Good day, gentlemen," Dean abruptly said before heading out with Sam following suit.

"Remember, anything at all," Cassie said, shooting Jacob another smile before heading after the brothers, trying to ignore the feeling that she had just left her heart behind in that small, red wooden house.

* * *

><p><strong>There, chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed reading, I know I enjoyed writing it :)<strong>

**It would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment to review, let me know what you think!**

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alrighty! Here's chapter 7! I apologize for the shortness, the first chapters are always shorter when I write, because I want to take my sweet time introducing everything and everyone in the best possible way. The chapters will gradually become longer, though. Chapter 13, which is the last one I wrote out, reached 5 pages in Word, where as this one is barely two.**

**A huge shoutout to SeekingIndividuality for being the fastest reviewer I ever had! You are AWESOME! Cookies for you :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Cassie. I'm only a poor 21-year-old in a tiny flat with no life :)**

* * *

><p>Quickly buckling herself in, Cassie nearly gripped the seat underneath her for safety as Dean sped off at high speed. His hands were gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles had started to turn white.<p>

"Hey Dean, let up on the wheel, man. It didn't do anything to you," Sam chuckled, not understanding why his brother was mad. In his opinion the visit to the Black's house went extremely well.

"Shut it Sammy," Dean just grumbled.

"Jeez Dean, who shoved a log up your arse?" Cassie asked.

"I just don't like that guy," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Which one of them? If you didn't notice, there were seven or eight guys in there, not counting Billy," she retorted.

"The one that looked at you like you were some piece of meat!" Dean spat, his grip on the wheel tightening.

"Who, Billy's kid?" Cassie asked incredulously.

When Dean didn't answer, she took that as a yes.

"Oh come on Dean, he was willing to help! I only had to smile at him and he was like putty in my hands!" she snapped.

"Willing to help? He looked like he was about to pick you up and run off!" Dean all but yelled back.

Cassie just sighed. Dean's bad mood and attitude was starting to get on her nerves.

'_Run off with me? I wouldn't mind if he had,'_ she thought before catching herself. _'No, bad Cassie! You did not want him to run off with you!'_ she quickly scolded herself, although she knew she was lying.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked, trying to break the tension.

"We wait for Cassie's little loverboy to call," Dean grumbled.

"Or," Cassie said, "We go home and scrutinize whatever lore we can find on cold ones."

Sam sighed.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Hours later they had read through every legend they could find on the so called Cold Ones and still came up empty handed. The bad luck had started to wear on them, and especially Dean was getting grumpy.<p>

"Man, this leaves us nowhere! I say we just take our machetes, camp out in the woods and wait for those suckers to show up!" he exclaimed.

"Sure, great idea. Want to sign your own death wish as well?" Cassie snapped back being thoroughly sick of the grumpy side of Dean.

All day he had been moping around while Sam and she actually tried to get some work done.

'_God, he's worse than a child!'_ she thought irritably.

"Guys, cut it out. It's getting late, how about we head out for some dinner?" Sam asked, knowing that his brother's bad mood was partly due to his blood sugar getting low. Yeah, that's how well he knew his brother after countless hours on the road.

"I'm in," Cassie sighed, tossing her pen and notepad on the bed beside her.

"Alright, but we're not going to that diner tonight. I would like to eat without having to watch loverboy ogle Cassie," Dean said sourly.

"Again Dean, what's up your arse?" Cassie snapped.

"Alright guys, cut it out. I saw another diner on the way back from the reservation. Let's take a look at that one, alright?" Sam suggested, stepping in before what he assumed would be a very nasty fight could develop.

"Whatever," was Dean's reply, while Cassie just groaned in frustration.

As Dean exited the room, Sam held Cassie back.

"Hey, I'm sorry about him Cass," he offered. She smiled back at him and shrugged.

"It's not your fault someone shoved something big up his arse," she replied before heading out the door, leaving a chuckling Sam behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it, chapter 8 will be right up since this one was short and the next will be as well. Two for one, whoop!<strong>

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eiiiiight! Alright!**

**As SeekingIndividuality suggested, I'm going to give a shout out to the naked mole rats. Sadly they're becoming an endangered species, which is super sad because come on, look at them. They're bat shizzle cute! If you doubt me, look it up on Google. Seriously, they're so ugly they're adorable. And if they look familiar to you, it's probably because you had an awesome childhood and watched Kim Possible. Remember Ron's pet rat, Rufus? He's a naked mole rat! That's right. So, remember. All animals are valuable to the world (Don't worry, I'm not going to go bat shit religious on you, I don't swing that way :P). Besides, would you have it on your conscience that Rufus and his family went extinct? Didn't think so!**

**Alright, ranting over and out. Read on and I hope you enjoy! We'll meet another familiar face in this one, at least he will be to people familiar with Twilight :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything but Cassie. I know, life sucks.**

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the diner, Dean's mood had let up a little. Whether it was because he was starting to cool off or it was the prospect of food just waiting for him inside, Cassie didn't know. All she knew was that she wasn't going to ruin his improving mood. She had already taken a liking to both boys, when Dean wasn't being stroppy, that was.<p>

They went inside and sat down by a table near one of the windows. It had its similarities to "Emily's", but this place had a more woodsy and worn feel to it, while "Emily's" seemed far more homey.

"Hello you guys and welcome! What can I get you?" a dark-skinned woman who looked to be in her late 40'ies asked.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries," Dean said.

"I'll have that too, please," Sam said, cringing slightly inwardly at his brother's lack of manners.

"Do you have any vegetarian dishes apart from salad?" Cassie asked, just like she had at "Emily's".

"Well, I have it on good authority that our garden burger is great. It's made with tofu instead of beef. The sheriff's daughter used to order it all the time," the woman with the nametag reading "Cora" smiled.

"Sounds good, I'll give that a try," Cassie smiled back.

"Great. What would you like to drink?" Cora proceeded to ask.

The guys ordered beer, while Cassie once again ordered water. Cora jotted down their orders and took off, promising to be back shortly with their drinks.

"So, what's the deal with the veggie dishes?" Dean asked.

"What do you think? I'm a vegetarian. Well, actually pescetarian, meaning the only meat I eat is fish," Cassie explained.

"But why? How can you live without a big, juicy steak?" Dean asked, not believing how someone could live without meat, being the meat lover he was.

"It's simple really. I don't like the thought of some animal having to die so I can eat. I know that's what the cave men did, but I'd rather have a salad and feel better about myself," she shrugged.

"Whatever. That just means more meat for me," Dean replied, smiling at Cora as she returned with their drinks, telling them their food would be out in five minutes.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, a uniformed man who looked to be in his early fifties came in. Sam and Dean immediately tensed, both wondering if Billy Black had seen through their disguises. Both relaxed again as Cora's voice sounded throughout the diner.<p>

"Charlie! Good to see you chief," she greeted the man with a smile.

Cassie and the brothers looked knowingly at each other. They easily put two and two together. That man had to be the local police chief.

"Hey Cora, you too," he replied with a strained smile as he sat down.

"The usual?" Cora asked. Apparently he ate there often.

"Please," the chief replied with a tired smile.

"Coming right up."

The trio shot each other another knowing glance. They had to talk to this guy. Cassie decided to take the initiative and stood up, walking to the police chief's table.

"Excuse me sir? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear you and the waitress. I take it you're the police chief of Forks?" She politely said putting on her professional voice.

"That would be me," the man replied in a low voice, "How can I help you miss?"

"I'm agent Valent and the gentlemen at the table over there are my partners, agents Smith and Messer. We're here to investigate the animal attacks around here. I'm sure you've heard of them?" she asked, discreetly flashing her fake badge.

"Damn right I have," the chief replied, "I'm the one who has every single spare cop searching the woods with rifles as we speak."

"Have your men found anything so far, Chief..?" Cassie asked, implying she didn't know his name.

"Swan, Charlie Swan. And no, they haven't found squat so far," he grumbled.

"Alright. Well, I'll let you get back to your meal. If you don't mind, though, we would appreciate it if you would give us a call if anything comes up that you think might be of interest to us," she said, putting her card on the table in front of the officer.

"Of course," Charlie replied with a grunt. Something told Cassie that the man didn't smile very often.

"Alright, thank you for your time, Chief Swan," she said before getting up and heading back to the brothers.

"Well?" Dean asked as she sat back down.

"First, that man has his knickers in a serious twist. Second, he has every spare cop out patrolling the woods searching for the 'animal'. That means we can't just go out there and wave our machetes in the air, waiting for the bastard to show up," she explained.

"Damn it," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Cassie sighed. "Anyways, I gave him my card and asked him to call if he discovered something."

"Well, that's a start," Sam stated, receiving agreeing nods from the other two.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chappie, I know. Like I said, they will be longer soon, though!<strong>

**Until next time! *launches into the unicorn song from "Despicable Me"***

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright! Here's chapter 9! I'm only uploading one chappie, since I'm starting to get short on them, and I like having a few up my sleeves in case a writer's block sets in ;)**

**A shout-out and a cookie for xStrangerInMyOwnSkinx for being the only reviewer! Thanks for declaring your love, btw, haha! Also thank you for all the story alerts and favourites. I love my readers :D**

**On a more serious note, it might be a while before I update again. I suffer from a clinical depression, and lately it's been getting worse to the point of my mum and I discussing whether or not I should be hospitalized, agreeing to get my doctor's opinion first thing tomorrow, since it's nearly 3am here in Denmark. Of course I'll try to bring my computer and wireless internet if it gets to that point, but even if I don't get hospitalized, I'm kind of in a constant daze since being in this black hole practically robs me of most emotions, which doesn't produce the best writing. So I apologize in advance and hope you'll bear with me.**

**In the mean time, I posted a oneshot based on "My Hero" by Foo Fighters, though I prefer the Paramore acoustic version. It would be greatly appreciated if you would check it out and leave a review, even if it's just to say "good" or "bad"**

* * *

><p>The next day they sat in the brothers' motel room, talking about their options when Cassie's phone rang. She excused herself and grabbed a pen and paper before heading into the small kitchenette to answer the call.<p>

"Agent Valent speaking," she said, putting on her professional tone.

"Um, hi, this is Jacob Black, Billy's son?" the voice said on the other end.

"Oh yes, hello Jacob. What's up?" she asked. She couldn't fight off the slight hint of happiness that appeared in her voice.

"Well, you told me to call if I came up with anything," he said, sounding slightly hushed and unsure of himself.

"And?" she urged him to continue.

"I-I can't say much, but you have to get out of Forks as fast as possible. The animal in the forest, it's not like any animal you would ever have seen before," he ranted sounding slightly panicked.

"Hold up, what are you talking about? Has there been another attack?" she asked.

"Like I said, I can't say much. All I can say is that you have to get out of Forks. I know I can't make you, but whatever you do, don't go into the woods," he said, his voice sounding almost pleading.

"Jacob, you're confusing me here. Look, I'll come to La Push and we can talk quietly about this, alright? I won't bring my partners if you don't want me to," she offered, trying to soothe him a little since he wasn't making a lick of sense.

"NO! No, you can't go through the forest alone! Bring your partners, they might be able to protect you," he rushed.

"Alright, take it easy Jacob. We'll be there as soon as possible. Are you at your father's house?" she asked.

"Yes," he all but whispered.

"Alright, we'll be right there," she said before hanging up and heading back to where the brothers were sitting. Both looked up as she walked in.

"That was Jacob Black," she explained. "Looks like Billy didn't tell us everything he knew.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later the Impala pulled up outside the Black residence. Jacob was already waiting for them outside, quickly ushering them into the house after they stepped out of the car.<p>

"So Jacob, what's on your mind?" Cassie asked, deciding to take the lead since it was her he had called.

"You're not really agents, are you?" he asked, his inner conflict evident in his voice.

"Of course we are," Sam said, covering up the fact that he was scared shitless that their cover had been blown.

"No, you're not," Jacob stated.

"How do you know?" Cassie asked.

"My dad's best friend is Chief Swan. I overheard them talking about how weird it was that outsiders had come to investigate the case when Charlie hadn't even requested outside assistance," he practically growled, his eyes focused on the brothers.

"And the shit has hit the fan," Cassie heard Dean whisper. She sighed. Time to come clean.

"Jacob, how about we sit down and we'll explain everything," she said softly, gently reaching out and putting a hand on his arm.

The young man seemed to soften at her touch and finally looked at her. Then he nodded.

"My dad is at Charlie's for the rest of the evening, probably the rest of the night since they're going to watch football. Sit down, I'll get you something to drink," he offered.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later all four of them sat around the small table in the Black's kitchen. Sam and Dean had a mug of coffee each in front of them, while Cassie had settled for a glass of water.<p>

"So, where do we start?" Cassie said, unsure of what to say.

"How about at the beginning?" Jacob said, a slightly sarcastic smirk playing on his lips.

Sharing a glance with the Winchesters, Cassie let out a sigh. This was not going to be easy.

"This is going to sound crazy to you, but… We're hunters. All three of us. And I don't mean hunters like, "let's go shoot some deer", but hunters as in, "let's kick some serious paranormal arse"," she said, not being sure how to continue.

Sam took over.

"We were assigned this job because those animal attacks in the woods, well… All evidence points to vampires being behind this. Like I told my brother here," he gestured towards Dean, "I've never heard of grizzlies or mountain lions who bleed people dry."

Jacob smiled wryly to himself.

"Well, you've got that right," he snorted, then regained his hard front.

"Wait, you know about vampires?" Cassie asked.

Jacob let out another snort of laughter. It sounded almost mockingly.

"Of course I know about the leeches. It's because of them I am what I am. Because of them, I lost my best friend and the only girl I ever loved. It's because of them Sam has us running patrols day and night. These leeches are not like those oh-so-wonderful Cullens that first caused me to be what I am. These leeches are what my kind was created to destroy," he said, his voice shaking with withheld anger.

"No offence buddy, but vamps aren't really that hard to take out. A sharp blade to the neck, and they're done dancing," Dean said.

Jacob scoffed.

"Then you've only met the light-version." He said.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked, her confusion showing on her face.

"What I mean," he said in a softer tone as he looked at her, "is that these bloodsuckers are killing machines. Their skin is hard as marble, they're inhumanely fast and furthermore, their eyes are red unless they're thirsty. Then their eyes go pitch black."

"How do you know all of this?" Sam asked.

Jacob's eyes turned hard again as he turned to look at the youngest Winchester.

"Because like I said, I was created to kill those leeches," he said. "I know because my kind hunts down every foul-smelling bastard that comes onto our land."

"And what do you mean by 'my kind'?" Cassie all but whispered.

Jacob once again looked softly at her, but at the same time wincing slightly as if he was afraid his answer would send her running and screaming.

"My kind as in the wolves. I'm a werewolf."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand here you go! Hopefully it won't be too long until the next update. <strong>

**Reviews always warm my heart :)**

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovelies! I'm back with yet another chapter! It might seem slightly filler-ish, and on top of that it's short, but I have little time on my hands atm. I'm feeling much better today and will probably spend the day cleaning up my dump of a flat and other practical things that come with living alone (yay, laundry..), but I will get back to writing soon, I have as far as chapter 13 written out (and SeekingIndividuality, I know you'll love it... He he, I'm such a tease :D), and I just need to figure out where to go from there, since it strays a bit off my original plot.**

**Anywho! Read, enjoy and feel free to review! Oh yeah, and Paul is a bit of a pottymouth. Just a warning in case you're squeamish when it comes to swearing. I, for one, am not, I wrote him like that for Pete's sake :D**

**DISCLAIMER: No money, don't own. My life sucks, I know.**

* * *

><p>"My kind as in the wolves. I'm a werewolf."<p>

Silence hung in the air for a couple of seconds as the trio took in the information.

"You son of a-" Dean suddenly exclaimed, standing up.

"Dean! Relax" Cassie cut him off.

"Relax? How can you tell me to relax when there's an overgrown puppy sitting across the table from us?" Dean shouted.

"Dean, calm down!" Sam interjected.

"The hell I will, Sammy! Do you not remember all those werewolves we hunted down through time? Those were some sick bastards!" Dean shouted. Cassie was surprised the neighbours didn't come running.

"Dean, calm down and sit down. Now," Cassie said sternly, grabbing Dean's arm and glaring at him.

Dean huffed, then shook off her arm and sat back down with a serious scowl on his face.

Cassie turned back to Jacob.

"So, you said wolves, as in, in plural? There are more of your kind?" she asked.

"We're a whole pack," Jacob smirked. "Remember the guys who were here last time? That's them."

"So what, you turn into an overgrown lapdog every full moon? Have a little party ripping some hearts out?" Dean said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? We're protectors," Jacob said looking very confused.

"Let me fill you in on basic werewolf lore, then," Dean continued. "Werewolf. A man that turns into a wolf every full moon. In his animal frenzy, he seeks out some poor virgin girl and rips out her heart, leaving the body to rot. Sound familiar?"

Cassie watched as Jacob's brows scrunched together in confusion.

"No, not at all!" he said sounding almost outraged at what he was being compared to. "We can phase whenever we like, we eat normal human food, no raw meat, and we are what we are in order to protect our people from the leeches!"

Dean let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Boy, this place is a whole new level of weird," he murmured.

"Well, if you're not werewolves as we know them, then what are you?" Cassie asked, curious to know more about the entire thing.

"Well, we have heightened senses; sight, hearing, smell, you name it. We are also fast, faster than those bloodsuckers, which tend to come in handy when we hunt them down and kill them," he added with a slight chuckle before continuing. "We also run a temperature around hundred and two degrees and rarely ever get cold. We're a pack, like I said, so we have a hierarchy too, of course. I, myself, am the Beta male, although my heritance would put me in the position of Alpha. I gave up that position though, being only sixteen when I first phased. I wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility, so I let Sam Uley keep the role of Alpha, since he was the first of us to phase."

"Does your pack consist of only males?" Cassie asked. She was truly interested and intrigued by what she heard.

"No. We're mostly guys, but there is one girl, Leah. She can be a real pain to patrol with sometimes. We can hear each other's thoughts when we're in wolf form, which is highly practical, but Leah isn't exactly a ray of sunshine," he explained.

"What, she's constantly PMS'ing?" Dean butted in.

Jacob let out a laugh for the first time since they'd met. It sounded like a deep rumble from within his chest, and Cassie had to fight back the shivers.

"Yeah, something like that," he replied, looking at Dean with less hostility.

Just then, the door bust open.

"Jake, you dickwad, what have you done?" the guy Cassie briefly recognised as Paul stormed in and yelled.

"Paul, they needed to know!" Jacob replied, quickly moving to stand between Cassie and the Winchesters and the pack filing into the house at rapid speed.

"Jacob Black, you're in so deep shit you'll have a bad aftertaste in your next life!" Paul continued to yell as he started shaking violently.

"Paul, enough!" a voice boomed across the room.

Paul's shaking lessened, but didn't disappear completely. The giant man, the voice belonged to, made his way to stand between Paul and Jacob.

"I hope you know what you have done, Jacob," the older man seethed.

"Of course I know, Sam, but it had to be done! They deal with supernatural beings, they deserved to know what was lurking out in those woods!" Jacob retorted.

"What do you mean, deal?" the man who had to be Sam Uley asked.

"They hunt supernatural beings and kill them before they harm any more innocent people!" Jacob replied.

Cassie felt her stomach drop as she saw Sam Uley's face turn pale, which by the way was not an easy feat seeing as his skin was the same russet colour as the rest of the guys'.

"And you told them what we are? Damn it Jacob, do you realise what that could do to us? To the pack?" he almost yelled.

"I already told them we're not a threat to them; that we only hunt and kill bloodsuckers! That's why they're really here, to catch and kill the leeches behind these attacks!" Jacob snapped back.

"Do they even know about the kind of vampires that roam these woods?" Sam Uley asked.

"Of course they do, I told them!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob, you idiot! What do you think they'll do to us when we have wiped out the leeches for them?" the older man asked, his face now red with anger.

"They won't harm us!" Jacob replied. He had now begun shaking.

"Actually, we never said that," Dean mumbled, much to Cassie's horror.

Sam of course heard it and turned his head to glare at Dean before turning his gaze back to Jacob.

"See? They will try to wipe out the pack once the leeches are gone!" Sam yelled.

"No, we won't! Dean's just a smartass who doesn't know when to shut up!" Cassie shouted, no longer able to fight the need to defend Jacob from the wrath of Sam.

Sam took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"No matter what, we will have to deal with these outsiders knowing our secret. If they refuse to keep their mouth shut, we might have to kill them," he said in a serious tone. Cassie watched in horror as this time, it was Jacob's turn to have his face drained of colour.

"You can't do that!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah? Why not? Jake, we cannot have these people running around telling others about us!" Sam replied, trying to talk some, in his opinion, sense into the younger boy's head.

"Because," Jacob said, now breathing deeply as he tried to calm down.

"Because I imprinted on her."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave it to Dean to put his foot into it...<strong>

**Alright! I hope you enjoyed and that you'll take a moment to reiew!**

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright, even though no-one reviewed on the last chapter, I still thought I'd post another chapter. This one might seem a little like a filler chapter, just like the last, at least to people familiar with the Twilight universe. I would also like to add that I actually checked Wikipedia to get all the last names of the packs right! Go me, whoop whoop :)**

**On a side note, I would like to mention that I have another one-shot up. It's called "Should've Known Better" and is based on the song of the same name by wonderful Soluna Samay, who will represent Denmark at the European Song Contest in May. It would mean a great deal to me if you would check it out and leave a review to let me know what you think of it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither the Twilight Saga or Supernatural. All I own is Cassie, an insane imagination and a messed up sleeping pattern.**

* * *

><p>Silence filled the small house for a solid minute. Then Paul broke it with his charming choice of words.<p>

"Well, fuck me sideways," he muttered.

The rest of the guys muttered incoherent stuff among themselves, while Cassie and the Winchesters shot each other a confused look. What was imprinting and what was the big deal about?

"Hey guys? Care to pitch us in here?" Dean said trying to break the tension.

He failed. Instead of glaring at each other, Jacob and the man named Sam Uley turned to glare at him. At the same time the rest of the guys turned silent, as if they had forgotten about the Winchesters and Cassie being there.

"Alright guys, let's keep it civil, yeah?" Cassie interjected.

These guys held the key to defeating those bloodsuckers, and she wasn't going to let Dean's big mouth ruin that for them.

"We haven't been entirely honest about who we are, I'll admit that, but let's face it, if you weren't changing into wolves, would you have believed us if we told you we kicked supernatural ass for a living?" she continued looking around at all the guys.

The man named Sam Uley simply nodded, implying that he understood.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice laced with authority.

'_Right,'_ Cassie thought, _'He's the Alpha.'_

Taking one step forward, she started introductions.

"My name is Cassie Morgan, and these guys are Dean and Sam Winchester. As you know, we are hunters, and have been brought up to do so for various reasons," she summarised, not wanting to dish out their personal lives to these guys she hardly knew.

Again, Sam Uley merely nodded.

"Oh come on guys, where are your manners?" a guy with slightly curly hair and a friendly face said as he stepped through the mass of bodies that crowded the small kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Quil Atera," he said, smiling and giving a little wave.

Cassie instantly liked him and his laid back attitude. Then another young man stepped forward.

"Um, hi, I'm Embry Call," he said shyly, still managing a small smile.

Then a kid stepped forward. Well, at least he looked like a kid compared to the rest of the guys.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater," he said with a cheerful smile.

"Paul Lahote," Paul muttered, still not pleased with the situation.

"I'm Jared Cameron," another guy said, also smiling and waving.

"Collin Littlesea," another of the younger-looking boys answered.

"Brady Fuller," the last of the guys introduced himself.

Silence fell for a moment before Seth nudged the young woman standing next to him.

"Leah," she muttered while rolling her eyes.

She obviously couldn't care less.

"I'm Sam Uley, the Alpha of the pack, and of course you've already met Jacob," the large man said, wrapping up the introductions.

Sam and Dean just nodded their heads in hello. Dean still didn't like the idea of being in the same room as eleven people who could turn into giant wolves.

"Well, what can you tell us about these vampires? From what Jacob has told us, they're not like anything we've ever dealt with before," Cassie said.

Paul let out a snort.

"You want to take on these bloodsuckers? Now that's just rich," he chuckled darkly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, his brows scrunched together in confusion.

Sam Uley and Jacob exchanged glances.

"Can we take this to your house?" Jacob asked, clearly hinting to the fact that the little red house was practically filled to the brim.

Sam Uley nodded in reply.

"Whoa, hold up! We're not going anywhere!" Dean exclaimed.

Cassie took a small step closer to him.

"Dean, we need to know everything we can about these vampires. Don't fight them on this," she muttered, clearly issuing him a warning not to cross any lines.

She then turned to the pack.

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>After a fifteen minute walk they reached a wooden house bigger than the Black's house. The pack all entered as if they lived there, except for Leah, Quil and Brady, who had to run patrols. Once they were all inside, Cassie couldn't help but notice how this place held such a feeling of home and family, but of course, since Sam Uley was Alpha, it would only seem natural that the pack would gather there.<p>

"Honey, is that you?" a familiar voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me," Sam Uley replied, "And we have visitors."

Seconds later the beautiful woman named Emily emerged from the kitchen. The trio immediately recognised her as the owner of the diner.

"Oh, hello! Come on in, make yourselves at home," she smiled widely, instantly adding to the feeling of hominess.

"Thank you," Cassie smiled back widely, taking an instant liking to the warm-spirited woman.

"I was just about to cook up some food for the guys, are you hungry?" she asked.

"I'm making cheeseburgers," she added, shooting Dean a knowing glance.

"Well then, count me in!" he said with a smile.

Sam and Cassie nodded as well.

"I'll make some salad as well. If I remember correctly, you're a vegetarian?" she then said, addressing Cassie, who was slightly impressed that Emily remembered.

"That's correct," she replied.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen," Emily smiled before kissing Sam Uley quickly and disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Why don't we all sit in the living room," Sam Uley suggested.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>"So, these vampires. What's the deal with them?" Dean asked once everyone was settled.<p>

"How much do you know?" Sam Uley replied.

"Well, Jacob filled us in on the basics with the hard skin, fast speed and red eyes, but other than that, nothing. We've only dealt with 'traditional' vampires so far. They are taken out and killed by decapitation and don't burn when they're out in the sun, even though it feels like a really bad sunburn to them. They have a set of retractable fangs hidden in their gums, which makes it easier for them to pass for human beings. In order to be turned into one, they have to bite you, and then you have to drink some of their blood," Cassie explained.

"Like I said, the light-version," Jacob interjected with a small smile, making some of the others chuckle at his comment.

"These vampires will be like nothing you have ever come across before," Sam Uley stated.

"Like Jacob said, they have marble-like skin, are incredibly fast and have red eyes. Apart from that, they can only be killed by being ripped apart and burned. They smell normal to humans, but to us, their scent is sickly sweet and smells foul. They are pale, of course, as well, seeing as they are practically dead. Some of them have special abilities as well. Mindreading, seeing the future and controlling emotions, for example, but also harmful ones like the ability to inflict pain at will," he elaborated.

"How would you know that if you kill them?" Sam asked.

Jacob and the Alpha once again glanced at each other, the older man nodding at Jacob.

"A while ago, a coven of vampires lived just outside of Forks. We made a treaty with them, since they claimed to feed off animals instead of humans, which caused their eyes to be a golden colour instead of red. The treaty basically came down to that if they didn't bite any humans, we wouldn't harm them, but the moment they fed off human blood, we would be at war," Jacob summarized.

"At one point they were in trouble due to a vengeful vampire, who wanted revenge for the death of her mate. She created an army of new vampires, so-called new-borns, and planned to attack in order to kill the human girlfriend of one of the vampires to get her revenge. This girl, Bella, was… a good friend of mine at the time, and they asked for our help. It came down to a battle, but after training with the Cullen's, as their name is, we easily beat them," he finished.

"Hold up, a human girlfriend? What kind of sick bastard is that guy?" Dean exclaimed.

"That's what I thought," Paul said, "but that stupid girl was a danger-magnet, so of course she would fall in love with a leech."

"What do you mean, 'was'?" Cassie asked.

"She was turned," Jacob replied, a slight bitterness tainting his voice.

"But didn't that violate the treaty?" Sam asked.

"No. They did it in order to save her life," Jacob simply said.

"She became pregnant with a child that was half human, half vampire. During the birth, she lost a lot of blood and already being weak from the pregnancy, that only lasted a couple of weeks due to the rapid growth of the child, her heart gave out after delivering the baby. They had to turn her in order to save her," Sam Uley explained.

"Wow," Cassie muttered.

Sam and Dean nodded in agreement.

"So anyway, these guys are like super-vamps or something?" Dean asked.

Sam Uley nodded.

"Like I said though, we are what we are in order to destroy them. I would tell you everything about our legends, but I'm not a great storyteller. We, the Quileutes, would like to extend an invitation to you to come to one of our tribal bonfires," he said, suddenly sounding formal and Alpha-like again.

"You should come! There will be tons of food, and Billy, Jake's dad, is an awesome storyteller!" the kid named Seth piped up, a grin spreading across his still boyish face.

Cassie and the Winchesters quickly looked at each other before smiling.

"Just tell us when and where," Cassie smiled at the pack, earning a few "Whoop!" 's from the pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! If you would take moment to review and tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated!<strong>

***sings* Unicorns I love them, unicorns I love them. Uni-uni-unicorns, I looove them...**

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I'm soooo sorry for the long wait, but I hit a black hole and writer's block at the same time. I'm slowly getting my mojo back, but the black hole hasn't quite released its hold on me, so don't be surprised if some time passes without another update. I have a few chapters still up my sleeve, but most days I barely have the energy to get out of bed. Luckily I have my best friends Casper and Andrea, who are excellent at yanking me out of bed :)**

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their favourites or story alert! You guys give me the inspiration to keep writing even though I have a bad day!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or the Twilight Saga. Only a messed up brain :)**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Cassie and the Winchesters were in the brothers' motel room getting ready for their first tribal bonfire. Even the Winchesters were excited, seeing as outsiders usually never were invited to these events.<p>

The past couple of days had been spent getting to know the pack. They had learned that Leah was Seth's older sister, and that Emily, who was Sam Uley's fiancé, was their cousin. They had also learned that Jacob and Quil were second cousins, and that Kim, the waitress from the diner, was Jared's girlfriend.

Cassie couldn't help but envy the pack. Their job and responsibilities didn't acquire from them to move across the country constantly. They had a home here and a family in each other. They had their own little world here in La Push, and they didn't need anything else to be content. They had everything she never did.

Just then Dean exited the bathroom wearing only a towel. Cassie couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him as his back was turned. The years of hunting had needed him to be in good shape, and boy, what a shape. The muscles in his back rippled softly with every movement, and as he turned, she could clearly see his toned chest and abs.

"Enjoying the view?"

His voice suddenly and forcefully ripped her out of her train of thoughts as she looked up at his face. She was mortified as she felt her cheeks flush. Dean just chuckled.

"Yeah, I usually have that effect on women," he said with a wink.

Cassie felt her cheeks flush even more as a slight heat started to spread in her body. Dean was easy on the eyes, no lie, and when he wanted to, he could be a great guy, he just rarely ever got the chance to show it since people would constantly step on his toes, figuratively speaking. Cassie wouldn't let herself succumb to the sudden lust, though. Under different circumstances, she would have willingly flirted back, but she was here on a job, she reminded herself.

At that moment Sam came to her rescue.

"Hey guys, are you ready to… Dean, why aren't you dressed yet?" he asked from the door.

"Hold on to your bobby socks, Sammy, I'll be right out," Dean replied.

Cassie followed Sam out of the door, leaving Dean to get dressed in private.

"Excited about tonight?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I think it's going to be interesting. Besides, we're some of the only outsiders to ever hear the legends, apart from that Bella girl. It's an honour," she gushed, still marvelled by the fact that they were invited.

"I know. I think it's going to be great, especially if Billy Black lives up to his reputation as a storyteller," Sam chuckled.

Cassie laughed along with him and nodded. Tonight was going to be something for the books. Just then Dean walked out, this time fully clothed.

"Come on, let's get a move on. I'm starving, and Emily promised she would make cheeseburgers!"

* * *

><p>Barely 30 minutes later, they pulled up outside Sam Uley and Emily's house. The entire pack seemed to already be there. Cassie and the brothers had barely exited the Impala before they were greeted by an eager-looking Seth.<p>

"Cassie!" he exclaimed before giving her a big hug.

One thing she liked about Seth was his easy-going nature. Even though he was merely 17 years old, he had the mind-set of a grown man well past his forties. This kid definitely had his head on right, and his naturally loving attitude made it impossible not to like him. Even Dean had no reservations about this kid, and that was saying something.

"Easy there, Seth, let a girl breathe once in a while, yeah?" she laughed but hugged him back none-the-less.

"Seth, man, how are you?" Sam greeted the boy once Seth had released Cassie, raising his hand for a fist-bump. Dean greeted Seth in the same way.

"Come on, everyone's down at First Beach, except for Emily, she's in the kitchen," Seth said excitedly.

"Alright, you guys head down there, I'm going to say hi to Emily," Cassie said, walking off in the direction of the house.

* * *

><p>Cassie quickly found Emily. Walking in, she found the woman elbows deep in ground beef.<p>

"Hey Emily, do you want any help?" she greeted the young woman.

"Cassie, hi! Thank you, that would be lovely," she smiled as she returned the greeting.

"What can I do?" Cassie asked.

"Well, I'm a bit behind on shaping the burger patties, so if you don't mind, I'd like a hand with that," Emily replied.

Cassie nodded and began helping after quickly washing her hands. Within minutes they had only shaped half of the beef into patties, and Cassie was slightly taken back by the amount of food in the small kitchen.

"How much do these guys eat?" she asked slightly astonished.

"Enough to feed a third world country," Emily joked, making Cassie laugh along.

Soon enough, they had finished shaping the patties and had moved on to cutting vegetables for the salad. As they worked, the small-talk and laughter filled the kitchen, and before long, they were carrying the food down to the beach.

Once they got there, Cassie took a second to marvel at the sight before her. First Beach was beyond beautiful. The sun hung low in the sky, and the air was filled with happy voices combined with the sound of waves rolling in. She could easily say it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

"Cassie! You made it!" a happy voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She turned to see Jacob jogging towards her with a big smile on his face. She couldn't help smiling back. Jacob's smile was contagious.

"Of course, I was just helping out Emily in the kitchen," she replied.

Once he reached her, he took the two plastic containers gently out of her hands before setting them carefully on the sand and engulfing her in a big hug. Hugging back, Cassie allowed herself to enjoy the heat radiating off his russet skin as well as the feeling of his muscles stretching underneath it. As neither of them seemed to be wanting to let go, Cassie took the time to breathe in his scent.

It was a natural, slightly woodsy scent that somehow reminded her of her childhood in England. When it rained, the woods would have a special smell about them, and that smell was close to how Jacob smelled. There was something else, though, something slightly musky and then something she instinctively knew was pure Jacob.

As they broke from the hug, Jacob bent down and picked up the containers.

"Come on, the guys are getting hungry," he smiled as he lead her down the beach to where a fire was burning.

She was instantly greeted by the rest of the pack sans Leah. Even Paul seemed to have opened up to them, but Leah basically looked like just being there made her want to throw up. Cassie then noticed Billy Black sitting with an older man and a woman.

"Come on, I'll introduce you," Seth said, suddenly appearing by her side.

Cassie smiled at the kid and let him lead her to the adults.

"Cassie, you already met Billy. This is Quil Atera, Quil's grandfather, and Sue, my mother. They're the Elders of the tribe council," Seth quickly introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled politely, receiving smiles in return.

"Nice to see you again, Cassie," Billy smiled.

"I'm sorry for lying to you about being agents, but people aren't usually used to deal with the supernatural, let alone people hunting it," she apologized, but Billy waved her off as if to say no harm done.

"It's merely a precaution, our boys have had to do the same from time to time," he simply said.

"Seth! Grub-time!" the ever charming words of Paul rang across the beach.

Shooting Cassie a smile, Sue stood up.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you some food before they eat everything."

* * *

><p>About two hours later everyone were done eating and were now sitting around the bonfire. The sun was setting, adding to the atmosphere, and Cassie had the feeling she was in for the experience of a life time. Suddenly the small talk in the circle ceased, and Billy started talking.<p>

Cassie sat next to Jacob, absolutely mesmerized as Billy told the legends of Taha Aki and the Spirit Warriors. To say that Billy was an awesome storyteller was an understatement. He was the best Cassie had ever met, and she had heard her fair share of legends over the years. Billy told the legends with such passion that she had no problem picturing the things she heard.

The intensity of the experience made her shiver slightly. Jacob noticed this and, thinking it was from the cold, put his arm around her and pulled her closer to warm her up with his high temperature. Feeling oddly content like that, Cassie didn't bother telling him the real reason she shivered and just enjoyed the sensation as Billy started telling the legend of the Third Wife.

Once again, Cassie became completely engrossed in the legends. As Billy told about the Third Wife's sacrifice, she had to fight back a lump in her throat. Remembering her parents, she knew they would have done the same for each other. An all-too-familiar sensation of tears starting prickling in her eyes, she closed her eyes, emerging herself completely in her imagination.

All too soon, in her opinion, the storytelling was over and everyone started small-talking again. She looked at Sam and Dean, who sat across from her in the circle, and was happy to see them looking as mesmerized by the legends as she felt. Then she became aware of the fact that Jacob's arm was still around her shoulders. She looked up at him to find him looking back.

"How did you like the legends?" he muttered.

"I loved them, your dad's an amazing storyteller," she sighed, not willing to let go of the magic of the legends just yet.

"I'm glad," Jacob smiled, "I hope it taught you everything you needed to know about us. You know, as hunters."

"Everything and more," she smiled back.

A moment passed as silence fell between them.

"Actually, there's something else I need you to know. Not as a hunter, but as a person," he then said, suddenly seeming a little nervous.

"What's that?" she muttered back, curious to hear more.

Jacob sighed.

"Not here," he murmured, moving to stand up, making her do the same.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

Cassie nodded and followed him a little down the beach.

Back by the fire, Dean watched the both of them retreating down the beach. Quil noticed this and sat down beside him.

"Don't worry man, she's with Jake. She's in safe hands," he offered.

"It's not the hands I'm worried about kid," Dean just grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand there you go! I hope you think it was worth the wait, I'll try to update more frequently from now on :)<strong>

**Until next time!**

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Guess who's back? I am!**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I really do hope this chapter will make things better, though. I have to warn you, this chapter contains smut at the end, and Dean's got a bit of a potty-mouth. I will warn you though when the smut begins so you can decide whether or not you want to read it. I also hope, , that this will make up for Cassie not flirting back in the last chapter *wink wink***

**I don't know when I will update next. I just had to do something I'd never done before - I closed down my Glee story. I'm bursting with ideas though, both for this and a new Glee story, so I'm not dropping off the world of fanfiction just yet :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Cassie and a wicked imagination.**

* * *

><p>Cassie and Jacob walked a little ways down the beach. Distancing themselves from the fire, Cassie suddenly grew aware of how cold it was. A gust of wind made her shiver, and Jacob didn't fail to notice. This time he didn't drape his arm around her shoulders, though. Instead he pulled off his sweatshirt and handed it to her.<p>

"I can't take it, you'll get cold," she protested.

"Hey, super-hot werewolf, remember?" he retorted with a smirk.

"Alright," Cassie then replied with a soft smile before taking the shirt and putting it on.

It was still warm from engulfing Jacob's warm body, and his scent lingered on it. Cassie had to keep herself from deeply inhaling the scent and instead turned to face Jacob.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" she asked.

Jacob let out a sigh before sitting down on the sand, motioning for her to join him. As she did, he took another deep breath and started talking.

"As you've probably noticed, there has been a lot of talking about imprinting going on," he started, gazing out across the water as the waves lazily rolled onto the shore.

"Imprinting is… It can be a nuisance to be around wolves who imprinted, but once it's happened to you, it seems like the most wonderful thing in the world," he continued, his voice slightly dreamy before he seemed to collect his thoughts as he turned to look at Cassie.

"Imprinting is basically when we wolves find our soul mate, the person who will be best for us to be with. Once you imprint, it's like… It's like gravity isn't holding you here anymore, she is. You want to do anything, be anything she needs, as long as she's happy. Whether it's a best friend, a brother, a lover – no matter what she wants, you'll be it. You'll do anything you can to make sure she's happy and safe. That's all that matters," he explained, looking softly into her eyes.

"So basically it's a forced love at first sight?" she asked slightly sceptically.

"No, no! Well, the love at first sight is kind of spot on, but it's not forced! It only opens our eyes to the fact that the girl or woman, who is perfect for us, is right there. The imprinting creates a bond between the imprinter and the imprintee that's hard to ignore. Being away from your imprint for a longer period of time causes emotional and sometimes even physical pain, but once you see her, she's all you see. The rest of the world just kind of… disappears," he said.

Cassie sat for a moment as she took in his words.

"Cassie, I imprinted," he said, reaching out and taking her hand, "on you."

For a moment Cassie was stunned. Whatever force was out there had decided that she and Jacob were a perfect match. She, the hunter, and him, the mythical creature. All her instincts screamed for her to get up and run away as fast as she could.

"Jacob, I.." she murmured but was cut off.

He kissed her. She felt his warm, soft lips on her own, pressing slightly but firmly. In that moment, all thoughts disappeared, and all she registered was Jacob's lips. Within seconds she found herself kissing back and before she knew it, he had pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. The kisses that had started out slow and sweet suddenly heated up, and within moments she felt Jacob's tongue begging for entrance. At that moment she realised what was going on.

She pulled back as if she'd been burned and stood up, breaking the kiss. Jacob was still on the ground looking up at her thoroughly confused. She didn't blame him, but she couldn't ignore the feeling in her gut either and right now, it was screaming for her to get the hell out of there.

"I-I have to go," she muttered before taking off down the beach in the direction of the fire were the rest of the pack and the Winchesters were talking and laughing among themselves.

As she approached the bonfire alone, the small talk ceased. Sam and Dean looked at her questioningly.

"In the car, now," she ordered them.

"We're leaving."

* * *

><p>Once they were in the Impala and on their way back to Forks, Dean spoke.<p>

"Hey Cass, are you alright? Did that creep do anything to you?" he asked.

Sam was a bit surprised by his brother. He had never heard that amount of concern in his voice before.

"He kissed me," Cassie replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That bastard," Dean grumbled, "Want me to turn around and rip his face off?"

Cassie shook her head no.

"Just drive. I want to go home," she whispered.

Dean and Sam shot each other a worried glance before Dean sped up.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Cass, sleep tight," Sam murmured as he hugged Cassie good night.<p>

She just nodded and watched him retreat into his and Dean's room, leaving Cassie and Dean behind.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dean mumbled.

She shook her head no.

"I don't know what to think," she whispered.

"What happened?" he asked.

Cassie let out a sigh before telling him everything Jacob had told her about the imprinting. As she told about the kiss, Dean felt his blood boil. Who did that punk think he was? He sprung all that information on her and then kissed her. Dean fought the urge to jump into his car and drive back to La Push to tell that kid exactly where he could stick his imprinting.

Instead, he pulled Cassie close to him and hugged her tight. She froze a bit before easing up and hugging him back. Being in Dean's arms felt good, especially after everything that had happened that night. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his aftershave and leather jacket. At that moment she felt oddly safe.

Breaking from the hug, Dean looked down at her.

"Come on, you need to get some sleep," he murmured, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

She nodded in reply and let him lead her to her room. Standing outside, Dean moved in to hug her good night, but then he heard her voice in his ear.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

Even though it didn't sound much like it, Dean knew it was a question. He pulled back a little to look at her and saw tears brimming her green eyes. He felt his stomach clench at the fact that she was upset and just nodded in reply to her question.

Once inside, both undressed in silence before lying down next to each other in the double bed. The feeling of Dean being so near filled Cassie with an odd feeling of safety. Taking a chance, she scooted closer to the man lying next to her.

"Dean?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Will you hold me?" she asked, looking up at him for the first time since they had entered the room.

In reply, Dean scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the young woman lying next to him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed, enjoying the feeling of Dean holding her close.

"Don't worry," he murmured, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Feeling him press a soft kiss to her hair, she looked up at him.

"I know," was all she said.

Silence fell for a moment as they looked at each other. Then Dean thought, _'Fuck it,'_ and moved in. He kissed her. For a second Cassie froze as the memory of Jacob kissing her came flooding back. Then she reminded herself that this wasn't Jacob as she noticed just how good it felt to have Dean's lips on hers and returned the kiss.

**(A/N: Let the smut begin!)**

This only fuelled Dean's want to kiss her as the kisses grew from soft and sweet to passionate and wild. Before long, hands were roaming the other's body and soon enough, clothes were being expertly discarded on the floor. Pushing Cassie softly back on the mattress, Dean moved to be on top of her. Silencing her with just a glance, he moved down her body, placing a trail of soft kisses as he went. As he reached her breasts, the kisses became slightly more frequent before his mouth closed around her right nipple as his hand moved to caress the other one.

She let out a gasp as she enjoyed the feeling of Dean's treatment of her nipples. He lingered for a moment before continuing on his journey down her body. Kissing his way down her stomach, he stopped for a moment to swirl his tongue around her bellybutton, receiving another gasp in response. Soon he reached the destination of his journey and took in the sweet, musky scent of her sex.

Tentatively running a finger along her folds, he could feel the moisture gathering between them. He smirked to himself, pleased with this, before slowly sliding a finger into her. A mix of a gasp and a moan escaped Cassie's lips at the feeling of his finger stretching her slightly. Then another gasp followed as she felt his tongue flit her clit. His experienced tongue worked its magic and before long she was seeing stars. Another finger was added into her, and within moments, she came.

Dean gave her a moment to catch her breath before moving back up on top of her. As he pressed a kiss to her mouth, Cassie could taste herself on his lips, and to her surprise, this turned her on even further.

"Dean," she whimpered, "I need you."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. Quickly reaching down between them, he positioned himself at her entrance and in one swift move, he was inside her. Holding still, he gave her a moment to adjust to the feeling of him inside her, but soon she started squirming slightly, telling him to move.

He did. Bucking his hips, he slid in and out of her wet core, slowly at first but then sped up. Within minutes the room was filled with the moans and groans of the two as their bodies moved quickly and in sync with each other. Before long Dean could feel her inner muscles contract around his length, and he knew she was close to cumming again. He could feel his own orgasm approach and not many moments later, she came, her inner muscles convulsing around his dick. Dean couldn't take any more and soon after came deep inside her, feeling her walls milk his cock of every drop.

**(A/N: End of smut.)**

Exhausted they both fell back on the bed as Dean pulled Cassie close to him. She snuggled up to him and before long she was fast asleep. Dean looked down at her before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrightio, there you go! I hope you'll take a minute to review, even if it's just to tell me if it sucks lol.<strong>

**Until next time,**

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I fell into a black hole due to my depression, and once I got back up, it was very stressful due to my brother graduating high school. I've also started working on a book, and I blog about living with a depression, which takes quite a bit of my time, as well as dancing twice a week.**

**I could go on and on, but I won't. Thank you so much for your reviews and patience! Hopefully I'll get to write more soon, but for now my inspiration is kind of elsewhere. I bet it's going to hit me like a ton of bricks soon, though!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Supernatural or the Twilight Saga. I wouldn't mind keeping Dean, Sam and Jacob in my basement, though...**

* * *

><p>The next morning Carrie woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window. The gentle rays of light weren't what woke her up, though. She woke to the sound of Dean speaking.<p>

"Relax Sammy, I'm with Cassie. The hell we're going back there, Cassie doesn't need a lovesick puppy trailing after her!"

She tuned out his voice as she buried her face in the soft pillow beneath her face. Snuggling further into the softness around her, she noticed the slightly unfamiliar feeling of fabric on skin. She was naked. Scrunching her brows together, she tried to remember the reason for the lack of clothing when the events of the previous night came rushing back to her.

She had slept with Dean.

Startled by the memory, she sat up straight clutching the covers to her body. She looked around and saw Dean, who had now hung up the phone and looked at her from his seated position in the recliner a few meters away.

He smiled at her.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Glancing at her watch, she realised she had slept in late, seeing as it was nearly 11.

"You let me sleep in?"

"Well, you seemed like you needed it," Dean replied with a smirk, clearly referring to their actions the previous night.

Cassie immediately felt her cheeks flush red.

"Anyway, I just talked to Sammy. We need to continue this investigation, but we're not going back to the reservation."

"What? Why not?" Cassie asked, genuinely confused.

"Because we're here to solve a case, not for you to have a lovesick wolf on your heels," he practically growled.

"Are you out of your mind? Dean, we need the help of the pack if we want to have just a small chance of defeating these vampires!" she shot back.

"That's bull, Cass!"

"No it's not, and you know it!" she glared at the man.

Dean sighed in reply before getting up and heading for the door.

"Get dressed. I'm going to talk to Sammy," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>A little while later the trio was on their way to La Push. The ride was silent. Sam couldn't help but notice the tension between Cassie and his brother. He knew Dean had spent the night in her room, and knowing his brother, there was no doubt what had happened. He just hoped it wouldn't mess up the case.<p>

As they drove past the forest, they noticed police cars parked at the border with the lights flashing.

"Looks like another attack, huh?" Sam commented, receiving only a grunt from Dean.

"Let's just get to the rez. The pack probably knows more," Cassie mumbled.

Dean grudgingly nodded and sped up.

A few minutes later they pulled up at Sam Uley's place. Not even bothering to knock Dean just walked right in followed by Sam and Cassie.

"Dean, Cassie, Sam," Sam Uley greeted them, "I take it you heard of the other attack?"

Sam nodded.

"We drove past the police on our way here."

"Alright. Well, as far as we know, the scent is familiar, meaning it's the same vampire. I have doubled patrols and have Leah, Paul, Embry and Collin out as we speak as well as Brady, Quil and Jake on standby, including myself."

Just then Quil barged through the door to the small home.

"Sam! They're back! The Cullens are back!" he panted causing the older man to tense visibly.

"Who are the Cullens?" Sam asked.

"The so-called vegetarian vampires. Why are they back?" Sam Uley replied before turning to Quil.

"They have asked for a meeting in the meadow to explain," Quil huffed.

Sam Uley turned back to the trio.

"Want to meet some real vampires?"

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, the guys, now in their wolf forms, had led the trio to the meadow. Dean especially seemed uneasy being around wolves standing at about six feet in height. Sam Uley had transformed into a completely black wolf, while Jacob, who had joined them, had a russet coloured coat. Sam Uley had told them in advance about the different abilities each vampire possessed, though he didn't know which of them were waiting for them.<p>

There, in the middle of the meadow, stood a group of extremely beautiful people. A blonde man with a slight air of authority around him stepped forward.

"Sam, Jacob, thank you for agreeing to meet us here," he said calmly.

"He asks you to just cut to the case," a bronze-haired young man said.

"I know you have been trying to track down the nomad that has been hunting in these woods. We are here to offer our assistance if you need it. We haven't forgotten your help in our times of need," the first man said.

The black wolf growled slightly.

Then, another of the beautiful people sniffed.

"Humans?" a younger man with blonde, wavy hair asked.

As soon as the man had spoken, Jacob moved to stand in front of Cassie, standing in a defensive crouch.

"Don't worry Jacob, we won't harm them," the first man calmly said.

"So, you're the Cullens?" Dean asked, still not delighted by the situation.

The man nodded.

"My name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and my children Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Standing behind them are Edward's wife Bella and their child Renesmee. All of us are vampires except for Nessie, who's half vampire, half human," the man explained and introduced.

Cassie took a step forward to stand beside the wolf that was Jacob, resting a hand on his shoulder to assure him it was alright.

"My name is Cassie Morgan and these are Sam and Dean Winchester. We are hunters, meaning we hunt down supernatural beings that are a threat to humans," she explained.

Carlisle shot a glance toward the young man named Edward.

"She's telling the truth," the latter confirmed to the unspoken question.

"We're here because of the vampire attacks. Of course we didn't know vampires like you even existed before we got here. We have only dealt with what Jacob called the light-version, so we have really no idea how to go about this. We do know though that we're here on a job, and we intend to get that job done," Cassie explained, a look of determination shining from her eyes.

"Well, why don't we shed a little light on things. I suppose the pack has told you the basics?" Carlisle offered with a fatherly smile.

Cassie nodded in response. To her left, Sam growled and Edward nodded.

"I agree," he said to the black wolf before turning to Carlisle, "Sam suggested letting them see how we fight."

"Good idea," Carlisle replied before turning to his children.

"Jasper and Rosalie, if you please?"

The two blondes stepped forward as the rest backed up. Next to her, Cassie felt Jacob press up closer to her. In response she latched on to his thick fur without thinking, rubbing small circles in it to calm him down. Then she watched in amazement as the two vampires started their deadly dance.

Everything happened so fast. The two vampires were reduced to blonde blurs as they fought at an amazing speed. Within seconds Jasper had Rosalie pinned to the ground with his teeth bared at her neck.

Carlisle thanked his children and moved forward again.

"Now that you've seen what we're capable of, do you have any questions?" he gently asked.

The brothers shook their heads no, slightly astounded by what they had just witnessed. Cassie, however, had a question.

"What do you eat? I mean, usually vampires feed off humans, but the pack said you were vegetarians."

"We hunt animals instead. Deer, mountain lions and grizzlies. That's why our eyes are a topaz colour instead of red," Carlisle patiently explained.

"How many of you are out there?" Sam asked, not quite believing he hadn't heard of this kind of vampire before.

"That's undetermined. There are vampires like us all over the world, though," was the answer.

Jacob growled.

"Are we done?" Edward translated.

"Yes, I believe so, unless you have any further questions?" Carlisle said directed to the trio, who shook their heads no.

"Well, then we hope to hear from you. We will be in our house just outside of Forks, so if you need anything, just let us know," Carlisle smiled.

"Grandpa, wait," a light, melodic voice sounded.

A girl who looked to be around 13 years old walked forward.

"What is it Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

"I want to show them something," she replied walking over to Cassie and the brothers.

Jacob let out another growl.

"I won't harm her, Jake," the girl softly said to the russet wolf before turning to Cassie.

"May I?" she asked as she held out her hand.

Cassie nodded in reply, letting the girl softly touch her cheek. Then she gasped. Her head was filled with images of the Cullens as a loving family before they changed into images of a fight involving both vampires and wolves. Then a series of images of red-eyed vampires in black cloaks followed before changing back to images of the loving family.

"Now you know our family," she softly said before turning and repeating the motion with Sam and Dean, who both looked as astonished as Cassie felt.

While Nessie showed the brothers the same images, Jacob gently nudged at Cassie's arm with his muzzle. In response she reached out and stroked the fur on his face. A sigh of content escaped his mouth, causing Edward to chuckle.

"Of course," he said, "I should have known."

"What is it, son?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked towards the wolf that was Jacob, who nodded in reply to an unspoken question.

"Jacob imprinted on Cassie. That's why she and the guys are still here," he explained.

"Oh Jake!" a voice called, coming from a beautiful brunette, who Cassie remembered being introduced as Bella.

The young woman flung herself around the neck of the russet coloured wolf, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you," she gushed, pulling back from the hug.

Jacob let out a happy bark, nudging Cassie again.

"My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella," the woman smiled, this time turned towards Cassie.

"Cassie, was it?" she then asked.

"Actually it's Cassandra, but I prefer Cassie," she mimicked Bella with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you. You won't believe how much I'd hoped Jake would imprint soon," Bella said, laughing slightly. It sounded like bells tinkling.

Next to them, Jacob gave off a huff.

"Bella, love, let's not talk about that," Edward said in a warning tone.

"Of course," Bella replied, gathering herself, "well, like I said, it was great meeting you."

"You too," Cassie said politely.

The Cullens then said their goodbyes, leaving the trio alone with the two wolves, who soon disappeared behind the trees before coming back out dressed and in their human forms.

Jacob immediately headed towards Cassie and hugged her tightly. As this action didn't sit well with Dean, he let out a huff, causing Jacob to break the hug and stare back at the man.

"Now that you have seen what we are up against, I think you should come back to my house for a couple of hours. This must be a lot to take in," Sam Uley offered.

Sam and Dean nodded a yes in reply, and the small group of people headed back to the reservation.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! It would be greatly appreciated if you would leave a review :)<strong>

**Until next time,**

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovelies! It's been a while, and I am so sorry, but lately I've been quite busy with different things.. I guess that's what they call having a life lol.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! It's the last one I have typed up for now, but now I finally decided somewhat in which direction I want this to go and am working on the next chapter as I type. Cassie will have to face some big decisions, but she will pull through - but to which results?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither the Twilight Saga or Supernatural. All I own is Cassie, a messed up sleeping pattern and a crazy imagination.**

* * *

><p>After meeting the Cullens, Cassie was baffled to say the least. The pack and their visitors were back in the kitchen of Sam Uley and Emily, and silence filled the air. Cassie and the Winchesters sat silently at the table, the guys with a beer in front of them, and Cassie with a mug of coffee. While the three sat staring at the table, wheels turning in their heads, the pack looked at them, unsure of the next move.<p>

Dean was the one to break the silence.

"We have no way of defeating these bastards, do we?"

"What I was trying to say," Paul mumbled under his breath.

"Realistically, no, you don't," Sam Uley answered truthfully.

"Then there's really no point of us being here," Cassie stated dejectedly.

"Who's calling Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Who's Bobby?" Sam Uley asked.

"He's the one who assigned the three of us this job," Sam replied, "He's our go-to guy when it comes to lore or if we hit a dead end on a case… which, I guess, this counts as. I'll go call him."

With that, he stood up and went into the living room to make the call. As soon as he was out of the room, Jacob looked at Cassie.

"Wait, what? You're leaving?" he asked.

"Ten points to Jake for his brains," Paul snickered.

"Shut it, Paul," Embry retorted.

"Yeah, I mean, there's nothing for us to do here. We can't fight these vampires. It's a dead case for us. We might be needed elsewhere, somewhere we can actually make a difference," Cassie replied to Jacob's question.

"Yeah, we might as well go torch up some vengeful ghost," Dean added and Cassie nodded in agreement.

"No! I can't let you leave!" Jacob exclaimed as he made his way to stand right in front of Cassie, covering the space in two strides.

"Jacob, there's nothing we can do here," she argued.

"But I can't just let you go out there unprotected!" he said, slight panic of losing her showing in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Dude, look who you're talking to. Cassie's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Dean interjected.

"Not if the Volturi realises you three know what you know! They will kill you!" He yelled.

"Who are the Volturi?" asked a voice from the doorway.

They all turned to see Sam standing there, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"The Volturi are like vampire royalty. They keep track of any crimes vampires commit. The worst crime, though, is exposing their kind to humans. If they find out you met the Cullens and know what they are, they will most likely see you as a threat that will have to be eliminated," Sam Uley explained.

"That's nice and all, but we can't waste our time," Dean said, standing up.

"Fine, then you and your brother can leave, but Cassie stays here. I will not have her in danger and not be able to protect her!" Jacob said.

"And who exactly are you to tell her what to do?" Dean challenged.

"She's my imprint! I will fight to keep her safe until I'm dead!" Jacob shot back.

"Too bad for you then, that Cassie is an independent girl who doesn't need protecting!" Dean retorted.

"How about letting Cassie make her own decision?" Sam Uley cut through.

Cassie stood paralyzed as all eyes in the room seemed to centre in on her. She looked between Dean and Jacob; two men who, in their own ways, had started to grow on her. She knew this was a choice she had to make. She just didn't know how to make it just yet.

As she remained silent, Jacob strode over to her again. Looking up at him, she saw everything he felt in his eyes. He grabbed her hand, and she had to fight the tingles creeping up her spine at the heat of his skin.

"Cassie, please think about it," he whispered only loud enough for her to hear. "You're my imprint. If I know you're not safe, I'll tear myself up worrying. If you're not here, I'll be in constant pain and slowly waste away, and you will too. Imprinting is so much bigger than you and me. It's universal, it's…. It's love."

"I can't just give up my life, Jacob. You save people, and so do I. Please understand," she whispered back.

Just as the words had escaped her lips, the hurt he felt filled Jacob's eyes. He stood back from her as he started shaking.

"Jake, buddy, deep breaths," Quil warned his friend.

"Is it because of him?" Jacob asked. Everyone knew he was referring to Dean.

"Jacob, please," Cassie pleaded with him.

Jacob turned to Dean, the hurt in his eyes replaced with fury.

"If you ever lay a finger on her in any way, I swear to God I'll rip you to shreds," he snarled.

"Already done, buddy," Dean muttered. Unfortunately Jacob heard him.

"I'll kill you," he simply stated, making his way towards Dean, his large frame shaking furiously.

"Stop!" Cassie called out, moving to stand between the two men.

"Cassie, get out of the way, I don't want you caught in the crossfire," Sam Uley said.

"There doesn't have to be crossfire!" she replied before turning to the two men who were giving each other death glares.

"Dean, we're going back to the motel now. Jacob, go run it off. I'm not joking," she added, giving them both a glare that left no doubt that she meant serious business.

Jacob scoffed before turning on his heels and running out the door. The door barely had time to slam shut behind him before the tearing of clothes was heard and a howl ripped the air.

Turning back to face the oldest Winchester, she gave him a glare.

"In the car. Both of you. Now!" she practically growled before storming out the door that Jacob had slammed behind him seconds before.

"Damn, Jake's imprint's got balls," Jared muttered, obviously impressed, but his smile fell when Embry whacked him upside the head.

"Believe me kid, you have no idea," Sam replied before grabbing Dean by the arm.

"Time to go, big brother."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! It's a bit on the shorter side, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.<strong>

**Until next time,**

**Unicorns and butterflykisses.**


End file.
